destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
TwinBuilder
TwinBuilder is a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He was a frequent poster on Destroy the Godmodder and eventually acquired the rights to create Destroy the Godmodder 2 from TT2000. He started DTG2 on September 1, 2013. He is also a participant in Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. His two most player characters are Adam Mason, whom he uses throughout the series, and the Scribe, his character in DTG0. His Minecraft username is twinbuilder. TwinBuilder became the First Guardian of Minecraft for DTG2. His task was to guide the Narrative in a path that would result in the Godmodder's death. He didn't do this job very well, allowing the Conflict to ultimately reform through various events. He ended up getting summoned to the Battlefield as an entity because of The Serpent's influence. Doc Scratch stated TwinBuilder would die for the good of the timeline. While on the Battlefield, TwinBuilder developed a split personality. One half was Build, and the other was Split. The two personalities were polar opposites and ultimately entered a Shatter, fighting to the death. In accordance with the prophecy, both Build and Split died. Build was revived and became the "main" TwinBuilder, but Split was sealed away in Limbo. Both Build and Split would continue to have major roles in the story as Build continued updating and Split tried to find a way out of Limbo. TwinBuilder's Ancestor is Gemini, the Operator. TwinBuilder's symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac is Red Glasses, representing the red glasses he always wears. * Build's chumhandle is twinGuardians TG (00ff00). * Split's chumhandle is tyrannicalGradient TG (ff0000). * TwinBuilder's OOC chumhandle is transcribedGuardian TG (00cc00). Build's theme is First Guardian, Last Stand from Land of Fans and Music. Appearance TwinBuilder is a Caucasian teenage human with brown hair, a black shirt, blue jeans, and grey shoes. He is easily identifiable by his bright red glasses and green sweater with a flowing hood similar to God Tier clothing. TwinBuilder's shirt is emblazoned with a stylized "TB", referencing his name. In First Guardian form, TwinBuilder gains white skin and occasionally crackles with green energy. History DTG TwinBuilder started to follow the events of DTG around Page 110, and read the entire thread to get accustomed to it. Eventually, after the Mystery Gate was destroyed and revealed to be the Void Gate, TwinBuilder joined in earnest in order to accompany the other players in the Void Expedition. He provided some supplies for the trip, and tried to discover the nature of the Dark Clones of the players upon entry into the Void. He, along with the other players, progressed through the various rooms of the Void, but his journey came to an end in the fourth room, when he fell into a pit of lava. Back on GenericCraft, TwinBuilder began a summon and headed over to Michigan, the location of Aperture Science. Upon heading there, he talked to GLaDOS and convinced her to lend him her Turret Army in exchange for neurotoxin. Although it was heavily nerfed upon entry, the Turret Army provided some offensive power for the Anti-Godmodders. After its summon, TwinBuilder attacked the various PG entities on the field, primarily using his Far Land powers to glitch out certain objects in attacks. He also attempted to buff the Turret Army several times, but after a time, it was destroyed by the might of the Godmodder's forces. TwinBuilder mourned the loss of his Army, but as he did so, a huge explosion occurred, blocking his sight. Upon examining it, TwinBuilder discovered that GLaDOS had built a miniature replica of Aperture Science and had added Herself to the Battlefield. However, rather than being Anti-Godmodder, She had to be bribed to a side, and was Neutral. Only then would She attack. GLaDOS, successfully bribed to the AGs after a huge effort between the players, fought the Godmodder with neurotoxin, which had varying success. During Her reign, TwinBuilder summoned the FEZ, which he promptly used to try to access the fourth dimension, severely augmenting his Far Land powers. However, it backfired and shattered the Hexahedron, creating The Glitch in the process. If left unchecked, The Glitch would destroy all of reality, so the players had to find the 64 Cube Bits that composed the Hexahedron in order to restart it. TwinBuilder, thanks to the newfound powers of the FEZ, was able to find a good portion of the Cube Bits, yet the other players helped massively as well. Eventually, the combined efforts of all the players helped restore the Hexahedron and end the Glitch. The Hexahedron also gifted TwinBuilder with some of its powers to use later on. When the Godmodder's Fortress was revealed, TwinBuilder got to work on bribing the Hunter Groups and also created the Obsidianite Sword, a powerful blade with a hidden plasma cannon inside of it. As the Godmodder's Fortress fell, TwinBuilder started summoning a new entity, Mega Man, who could absorb the powers of the people he fought. Using his charged shots and powerful attacks, he helped the other entities and players in taking down the Fortress even further. Upon its destruction, Mega Man and TwinBuilder started to take out the Voodoo Monument, but were stopped when the Godmodder entered Admin mode. In order to combat the new armies he created, TwinBuilder forged the Purity Sword to smite his unholy demons. He also re-used the FEZ in order to align with the four Great Powers of the Void and unleash terrors on the Godmodder's boss mobs, severely weakening them. Eventually, the Godmodder's Admin status was revoked, and he was knocked down to 1 HP. TwinBuilder, along with all of the other players, charged at his final construct, the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret Tank, and held out on the Secret of the Void until finally, the Godmodder was killed. DTG2 Directly prior to the events of DTG2, TwinBuilder was contacted by his First Guardian equivalent, the Operator. He entered TwinBuilder and gave him the powers of a First Guardian. This allowed him to access the Update Terminal and control the Narrative, thereby ensuring the plot of DTG2. He did so for most of Act 1. However, like every other Minecraft player, TwinBuilder's avatar was on GodCraft as well, although, it lacked First Guardian powers. This was touched upon by TwinBuilder himself, although it wouldn't be fully addressed until Act 2. At the End of Act 1, the Employer purposefully caused TwinBuilder's Update Terminal to crash, making it so he could not update the game and warn the players of the oncoming Invasion. It also meant he had no time to act himself, thereby ensuring the Invasion. In his absence, ninjatwist321 and The Serpent became temporary Game Masters, the latter of which summoning Bec Noir, who promptly broke the Fourth Wall. By the time TwinBuilder had restored connection, it was too late. The Homestuck Invasion had arrived. TwinBuilder still had control over the Narrative, but with events growing increasingly chaotic, it was unknown exactly how much sway he held. Events reached a tipping point when The_Serpent added TwinBuilder's First Guardian form to the list of entities to be summoned from the Everydimensional Portal. This meant TwinBuilder's corporeal self and Minecraft avatar would merge into one superpowered entity who would arrive on the Battlefield. Once this took place, TwinBuilder lost control over the Narrative and was trapped in his own game. Coupled with the fact that Doc Scratch previously decreed he had to die for the alpha timeline to continue, it put Twin in a precarious position. Additionally, his immense powers and yet strenuous grasp on them somehow gave Twin two split personalities, Build and Split, who constantly fought and argued. Those who agreed with Scratch's prophecy sought out to kill Twin, but others wanted to protect him. Eventually, Twin rejected all help and went solo, putting himself in harm's way. Split started taking control over Twin's mind, and he assembled an army headed by The Idea Modpack Mod Man. Together, they built a giant castle and a throne, Regnum Dei, that Split would have used to take over the server. However, Build stopped him and underwent the Shatter, forcing the two into separate bodies in a fight to the death. Build, with the playerbase's help, killed Split, fulfilling half of the prophecy. However, overcome by guilt, he was incapacitated, and Doc Scratch himself used his Deudly Magnum to kill Build, ensuring the prophecy and taking over the Narrative. After their deaths, Build and Split were stuck in the land of Limbo, where they were forced to continue the Shatter eternally. However, they eventually figured out that they somehow could not die, which led them to the conclusion that they may have been placed there as a punishment of some kind. strudelkitty4427 later revived Build by supercharging him with Green Sun energy, allowing him to escape Limbo. Split was left behind. Back in his own body, TwinBuilder proceeded to taunt Doc Scratch and kill Lord English, regaining control of the Narrative. He then returned to Earth, where he continued updating DTG2 for Intermission 2 and the very early part of Act 3. Irecreeper entered his study and force-fed him Waluigi Thyme, causing him to be knocked unconscious. When TwinBuilder woke up, he saw the Tabletopian Army invade the server and got the players to attack them and drive them out. TwinBuilder then continued the update as normal for the rest of Act 3, although as Project Binary's influence on Earth grew, TwinBuilder became stressed, saying that someone should do something about it. TwinBuilder eventually talked with Blue and bought a ship from her that would function as "a battery". At the End of Year 2, TwinBuilder confessed that he wasn't doing his job as First Guardian well, and he allowed Project Binary to gain too much power. The job of a First Guardian is to ensure the ultimate purpose of the planet he serves, and TwinBuilder has a secondary job: to make sure the Narrative goes on a good path where the players kill the Godmodder. However, he had ignored Project Binary, and Project Binary was beginning to usurp control of the Narrative. Before TwinBuilder could contemplate this, he was attacked by government forces and a holographic image of Bill Cipher created by Project Binary. TwinBuilder managed to escape by calling in Blue's ship, which he had renamed the Twinmobile, and shot into space. He would then update the rest of Act 3 in Earth orbit, while continually evading Project Binary's influence. At the End of Act 3, Project Binary planted a virus in the Update Terminal and tried to get TwinBuilder to surrender. TwinBuilder refused, and set a course for GodCraft, leaving Universe B entirely. He then began to form a plan to help the players in their time of need and help them defeat the Godmodder once and for all. He told the Godmodder about the existence of Alpha (albeit indirectly) and also picked up the Deudly Magnum in the Void. Build traveled through the Void for the rest of Act 4 and updated as normal as Split escaped Limbo and proceeded to help the Descendants complete the remaining challenges the Godmodder had in store. When the Godmodder initiated the Eclipse, TwinBuilder stormed into GodCraft and used his First Guardian powers to keep the Eclipse at bay, slowing what should have been an imminent apocalypse to a two-week wait. TwinBuilder and Split also used their powers to supercharge the Twinmobile and send it back to Earth, piloted by a Duck that Engie_Ninja had given to Twin earlier. TwinBuilder and Split both helped in the fight, with the Descendants eventually securing the win and destroying the Godmodder. TwinBuilder relaxed, believing he had no more story left to tell and his work was over. However, when Godmodder Soul resurrected himself and the Conflict began to reform in front of everyone's eyes, initiating Trial 7, TwinBuilder realized he had completely failed and the plot was on track for a bad ending. TwinBuilder tried to use the Deudly Magnum on the Conflict, but found that it had jammed. He was locked onto a ship during the Mate and sent to the Moonbase. When the final Comb Rave, Apotheism, busted everyone out of the Moonbase's prison, TwinBuilder reclaimed his ship, the Twinmobile. According to plan, the Twinmobile's charge had disabled all electronics on Earth, stopping Project Binary's incarnation on Earth from working. However, he had failed to take into account the Artemissile, Project Binary's incarnation on the Moon. DTG0 Summoned Entities DTG1 * The Turret Army - 10-post charge that spawned GLaDOS' continually reproducing army of Turrets. * GLaDOS - 10-post charge that summoned GLaDOS as a Neutral entity who had to be bribed to a side. * Mega Man - 30-post charge that summoned Mega Man, a robot who could copy the abilities of entities. DTG2 Due to being the Game Master, TwinBuilder couldn't summon any entities during DTG2. DTG0 The Scribe has summoned many entities so far. * The Journal - Summoned the Journal as an important plot item for the Scribe to use. * The Covenant - Summoned the Coveknight, a soldier made of living color that used colors in attacks. * The Abyss - Summoned Octothorpe, a massive squid from the Inky Abyss. Keeper of the Octothorpe. * The Clockworks - Summoned SCP-914, an add-on to the Alchemiter that could refine items. * The Outlaws - Summoned Cerberus, an upgraded version of the recently awakened Wither. * The Winged - Summoned Pilcrow, a failed Enderdragon from the Mistake. Keeper of the Pilcrow. * The Relative - Summoned Uncle Grandpa, a hero who solves problems that runs on cartoon logic. * The Future - Summoned an Alien Drone from Dimension 46;/. TheLordErelye also summoned one. * The Keeper - Summoned Ultra Greed, a massive resurrected corpse that uses Pennies to buy attacks. * The Seed - Summoned Flowey, who wasn't an entity. Seeks to kill The_Nonexistent_Tazz. * The Symphony - Summoned Asterism, a demigod ruling over the Soundscape. Keeper of the Asterism. * The Throne - Summoned the Nuclear Throne, a radiation-powered artifact found in the Wasteland. * The Hourglass - Summoned Ampersand, a large crystal in the PAES Vault. Keeper of the Ampersand. * The Pact - Summoned Omega Flowey, a collaborative effort with six other players. Chumhandles *TwinBuilder's Pesterchum handle, twinGuardians, references the twin in his account name. It could also be referencing his twin personalities. It is also referencing his status as the First Guardian of Minecraft, and as such, Game Master of the thread. However, the plural in Guardians also appears to be another jab at his split personality. *Split's Pesterchum handle, tyrannicalGradient, is a nod at how he is more malevolent, or tyrannical, than his counterpart, Build. Additionally, a Gradient is a square with one color at one end and another color at the other end, with the rest of the square transitioning between the two. This could be a reference to how Split types in red while Build types in green. Trivia * TwinBuilder has the eighth-highest amount of posts in DTG1, with 245 in total. * TwinBuilder has the fourth-highest amount of posts in DTG2, with 1,155 in total. Category:Players Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:Game Master Category:First Guardian Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Anti-Zero Category:Twinbuilder Category:WIP